far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Toru Hagakure
Toru Hagakure is a member of the 14 Dogs Society. Working security at the rank of 49 Chai, commonly known as the 49ers. As a recently initiated member. Toru has been sent to the planet Bora to help out the needy and spread the influence of the 14 Red Dogs amazing charity organization. Biography Toru was a child born in the Hong Lu Revolt. She never knew her parents who died along with billions of others. Raised by her aunt until she was 6. her aunt was targeted as a synthetic and was executed without a trial or questioning. There are no records of her at age 7 or 8. When she was 9 years old, the 14 Red Dogs took her in, giving her a job as a waitress, teaching her how to survive. She grew up the hard way, in the middle of a war, but her personality never wavered. She didn't become bitter, cynical, hopeless or angry. Always shy around people, polite and kind. Death was everywhere but she still gets sick when something gruesome happens. After some unfortunate events that don't need to be shared publically, Toru, now 16 years old finally caught the eye of a Sin Fung named Dijkstra. He helped her with her problems and offered her to work security into one of his fine establishments. Noticing how good she has become with Long range weapons, the Sin Fung had her train with it every single day, she became his personal bodyguard. And after 3 years of loyal service, we now welcome Toru as a fully initiated member of the 14 Red Dogs Society. Personal Life Appearance and Traits Toru is a little girl with a big Laser Rifle. Short and skinny with delicate asian features. Seemingly unharmed by the war, she stands out amongst the typical Hong Luan. She would be considered beautiful by many. And to hide that fact, she clothes herself in thick combat armor and hides her face with her visor as much as she can. Because she is uncomfortable and shy around other people, she just likes to have her space. She is in her element all by herself. This is why a Sniper position spoke to her, she can just be alone, securing a perimeter. Her personality traits would be, quiet Overcompensating for her insecurities, nervous, anxious, polite, gentle, respectful, hopeful, positive. Pretends to be a badass so people would give her a wide birth, painting little skulls on her rifle, awkwardly repeating banter she overhears in bars. Fooling absolutely nobody. She can also be very squeemish. Fun Facts about Toru: * Killed a 5 meter tall Frozen Gorilla monster with a burst volley so accurate, only a few people in the sector could pull that off. Unfortunately nobody was around to see it happen. * Took a selfie with the Frozen Gorilla monster. * Usually wears earplugs with ancient J-Pop music. Nodding to the beats as she works. * Sees her Sin Fung as her father, but she never dared to bring up such embarrassing feelings. * Believes the Synths were framed. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members